


MIT Meetup

by Kamaete



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comic, Fan Art, Gen, MIT Era, Rhodeyfest, Rhodeyfest 2015, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaete/pseuds/Kamaete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey and Tony meet serendipitously. Or, well, Tony falls out of a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIT Meetup

**Author's Note:**

> Super late rhodeyfest gift


End file.
